


Good Boy

by EmolisciousSkittlez



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Choking, F/M, Glove Kink, Master/Slave, Oh god, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, i guess, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 15:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6245767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmolisciousSkittlez/pseuds/EmolisciousSkittlez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren pisses you off and proves he can be good.</p><p>Can also be found on my tumblr, kylo-glenn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boy

You were furious. He told you he wouldn’t do it anymore, but he did. “Ren!” You growled as the command center’s door slid open too slowly for you liking.

The only one in the command center was Kylo Ren, all the officers were off eating their meals. “You told me you wouldn’t do it again!” You hissed as he turned to face you.

“And I lied. You should’ve expected it, to be honest.” His voice was distorted by that stupid helmet of his. God, were you angry at him.

“You’re going to have to pay for this, you know.” You crossed your arms over your chest as you stalked towards him, maneuvering around the various computers.

“Oh really?” His tone was amused and there was no doubt in your mind that he was smirking under that metal mushroom of his.

“Mhm, get on your knees,” you demanded as you came to a halt in front of him.

A snort came from him, “In here? No.”

“I said get on your knees,” you repeated, your teeth clenching together.

He decided to humor you, sinking to his knees, praying to the Maker that no one would walk in while he was in this position. His hands came to rest on your hips, his blank mask staring up at you. “Now what are you going to do?”

“Shut up.” You hissed, your hands finding the mechanisms holding his helmet in place. You pressed into them, the helmet releasing a hiss of its own as it unlatched. You pulled it off of his face, tossing it carelessly to the ground.

As it landed with a thud, your hands tangled themselves in his messy curls. Your eyes wandered over his face, admiring his wide puppy like eyes as they gazed up at you. Your attention moved to each and every one of his freckles, all the way down to his lips. Plump and pink pulled up into a smug little smirk.

A fire burned inside you. He wasn’t supposed to be the smug one, you were.

The fingers tangled in his hair gripped the dark locks, yanking his head back. The action earned a wince from him, but the smirk remained. “You’ve been so bad, haven’t you?”

Kylo made a noise of agreement, hands gripping your waist tighter. “Speak,” you commanded.

“Yes, I’ve been bad.” His voice was low, breathless.

“You know that bad boys get punished, right? Only good boys get rewards.”

“Are you going to punish me?” His hands lowered to your hips, sliding around to grip your ass instead.

“Unless you can prove to me that you can be good.”

“I can be a good boy.” His voice a husky whisper now. You couldn’t see, but there was no doubt that there was a bulge in his pants.

“Take my pants off,” you ordered, a smirk pulling at your own lips. You were in control for once and you loved it.

Kylo, blinded by lust, dismissed the current location the two of you were in. His hand slid from your behind, down your legs, stopping at your boots. His wide brown eyes remained connected with yours as he slowly pulled each zipper down. He pulled each boot of painstakingly slow.

You were aching. “Faster,” you moaned, pulling on his black curls once again.

A growl erupted from his throat, but he obeyed. Once your shoes were off, his hands connected with the fastening of your pants, but instead of carefully unbuttoning them, he ripped them apart. His fingers hooked into the waist of your pants as well as your panties, practically ripping them from your body.

One of your hands removed itself from his hair, gripping his jaw. “Careful, Ren.”

He simply stared up at you as one gloved hand gripped your calf, pulling it over his shoulder. Your hand released his jaw, returning to his hair. “Is this what good boys do?” He mumbled before his tongue connected with your dripping pussy.

A small moan escaped your lips, “Good boys make their masters cum. Are you going to make me cum?”

You could feel him grin against you, his nose brushing against your clit as he buried his tongue inside of you. Your hips bucked against him as his one of his hands gripped your hip. “Answer me,” you growled, “Are you going to make me cum?”

“Yes,” he briefly pulled away, “I’m going to make you cum so fucking hard.”

“You fucking bett-” You cut yourself off with a gasp as his mouth returned to your clit, his plump lips enclosing around the sensitive bundle of nerves to suck harshly.

“Fuck, Kylo,” you moaned. The Knight’s free hand found it’s way to your entrance, two leather-covered fingers just barely dipping inside of you. You clenched around them in an attempt to get them deeper. He complied, his long, thick fingers entering you painfully slow.

“Fuck that feels so good, baby.” You breathed as he began to thrust his fingers in and out. With each pump of his fingers, it felt like they were reaching deeper and deeper.

“God you’re so tight, so wet.” He groaned against you. Suddenly, his fingers curled inside you as his tongue lapped at your clit. You tossed your head back, a whine coming from your throat. A familiar pressure was building low in your abdomen, and you knew you were close.

“That’s it, baby. Fuck, I’m going to cum,” you encouraged, feeling weak in the knees

He grew eager, his fingers and tongue speeding up their movements. “Kylo!” You tightened around his fingers as you came with what was almost a scream. The leg that was holding you up almost gave out as you came down from your high.

He continued his motions as you rode out your orgasm. You slowly pulled your leg off of his shoulder, your hands moving to rest on them as you steady yourself. Your knees were weak, but you felt like you were going to drop as you watched him take his cum covered fingers in his mouth.

“Stand.” You breathed out, watching as his form grew to his towering height. Your hands gripped the side of his face, pulling him into a kiss. You groaned as he slipped his tongue into your mouth, tasting yourself on him.

“You really are a good boy, aren’t you?” You mumbled against his lips, your hand moving down his chest, to his abdomen, settling on his constricted erection. He let out a husky groan, ever so slightly thrusting into your hand. “I guess I should reward you, shouldn’t I?”

“Please,” he begged.

Your hands got to work on pushing his robes up, to gain access to his pants. “What do you want?” You asked as you unbuttoned his pants, reaching in and grasping his dick and starting to slowly stroke him.

He moaned as he moved his hips with your strokes. “I want to be inside you. I want to feel your hot pussy clench around my cock, please.”

“Please, what?”

“Please, Master.” He didn’t even fight, he was desperate.

“Good boy,” you let go of him and pointed to a chair, “Sit.”

He didn’t hesitate in sitting, staring up at you. “We have to be quick, someone could walk in at any moment,” you whisper as you sat on his lap, your pussy brushing against his exposed cock. He whined in response.

You spit on your hand before grasping him again, continuing your strokes. “Unbutton my uniform,” you instructed, remembering your top half was still covered.  
His hands eagerly began to work on removing your shirt, careful. Unlike with your pants. Moaning all the while.

Once that was out of the way, then came your bra. It was a front-close bra, so it was easy enough for him to expose your breasts.

Without permission, his mouth attached to your nipple, his tongue flicking the bud. You moaned, but used your free hand to pull him away by his hair. Stars, you loved pulling on his hair. You know he loved it, too. “Don’t touch me anymore,” you told him, “Put your hands behind the chair and don’t move them. If you do, you won’t get to cum.”

With the threat of being denied his release, his hands reached around the chair and gripped themselves. “Good boy,” you whispered as your hands moved to the cowl around his shoulders, pulling it off so his neck would be exposed to you.

Your lips attacked the pale flesh, sucking and nipping at him as your hips ground against his. His breathing became labored, “You said we had to be quick.”

“Impatient, huh? That doesn’t seem like something a good boy would be.” You reminded him, slowing the movements of your hips.

“Please, baby. I need you.” He begged.

Your hand found it’s way to his throat, gently squeezing, “I’m not your baby. You’re mine. Try again.”

He groaned, throwing his head back, “Please, Master. I need you.”

“Fine.” You hissed, your hand remaining on his throat as you positioned his cock at your entrance. You slowly took him inside you, inch by inch. A long groan escaped Kylo’s lips, stopping once he was fully inside you.

You slowly began to ride him, bouncing up and down on his throbbing cock. “You feel so good inside me, baby. Do you like having your cock buried deep inside me like this? Do you like it when my hand grips your throat while I fuck you?”

“Y-yes, fuck,” His gaze remained upwards as you fucked him, his hands gripping each other harshly. Fuck, did he want to touch you.

“Look at me,” your hand tightened around your throat as you continued your rhythm.

It took all he had to lift his head up and look you in the eyes. His warm brown eyes were clouded, his face scrunched in pleasure as he watched your own face. “You’re so beautiful,” he whined, “Please let me touch you-u.” A guttural moan came from him shortly after his sentence was finished.

“Not yet, baby boy.” Your clit was aching, begging for attention while you let his thick cock stretch your hole.

You felt his cock twitch inside you and you knew he was close. “Don’t you dare fucking cum until I tell you to,” you growled.

“I-I can’t. Please, I-” He was having trouble forming a sentence.

You ignored him, though, continuing to bounce, occasionally clenching around him. “God, I’m going to make you come so hard. You’re going to remember this for so long. You’ll be talking to Hux and you’ll look over here. You’ll remember how I fucked you so good, how your cum dripped from my pussy. You’ll get so hard, so worked up. You’d have to leave to fuck yourself, and you’ll think of- fuck, think, oh fuck, Kylo.” You yourself found it hard to complete sentences as you felt your second orgasm building.

“Fuck, Master, I can’t hold it anymore. Please let me cum inside you, fuck.” He pleaded.

“God damn it, touch me, Kylo.” You sighed, your hips losing their rhythm.

He wasted no time, one leather clad hand tangling in your hair and the other finding your clit and circling it with his thumb. He pulled your face to meet his, capturing your lips.

You moaned into each other’s mouths as he thrust into you, making up for your faltering movements. “Cum for me, Kylo. Scream my name when you cum deep inside me, fuck.” You held out for your orgasm, wanting to feel him explode inside you.

“Fuck, (Y/N)!” He cried out, burying his face in the crook of your neck, cumming deep inside you.

You followed soon after, moaning his name as you clenched around him, your juices mixing with his.

You rode out your orgasms together, falling limp against each other once they were over. You smoothed his thick black strands back from his sweaty forehead as you praised him, “Good boy.” You sighed.

The two of you sat there for a moment, regaining your breaths. You pulled off of him and began redressing yourself.

“Jesus Christ, my pants are covered in cum,” Kylo complained from behind you, “I can’t walk around like this.”

“Your problem, not mine,” You grinned back at him as you pulled your boots on. “Next time, don’t eat my fucking sandwich.” And with that, you walked into the halls. Just as all the officers were returning from their meals.


End file.
